


A New Master

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Battle, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Murder, Sexual Content, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne gets a new master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Master

**Author's Note:**

> This story has Ramsay in it but it isn't centered around him and Jeyne, it's mostly about Jeyne and Roose. I gained a big interest in Roose and Jeyne when someone made a chaptered fiction about their relationship but sadly they didn't finish it.

She heard the endless clashing of steel swords and the horrifying screams of men, being hacked to bloody pieces. \

She was hiding inside a large, snow white, tent along with the broken, shivering Theon. There was no sleeping mat just a dirty wooden table, located on the right side of the tent. His sister, Asha, had been there as well, but as soon as she heard the sound of battle, she searched for a weapon and headed outside, telling them that she would come back with the monster's head.

Theon told a fearful Jeyne not to worry about Asha. He said she could kill any man that was twice her size, but Jeyne was still worried. She was afraid for Theon, she was afraid for Asha but she was even more afraid of Ramsay.

The night before she left Winterfell, her husband had been especially cruel to her because he couldn't fall asleep, due to the loud horns. He had bitten on her small breasts unmercifully as he slammed into her, his weight felt like a cow had fallen on top of her. She had thought he was finished with her when he spilled his warm seed inside of her, but she was wrong. He brought one of his dogs up. A bitch named Alison, named after a girl he had hunted, of course. He then pointed at her and the bitch growled and lunged at her, sharp white teeth digging into her slender arm, while Jeyne's whole body was locked up in fear.

Ramsay had watched the abuse carefully, making sure the dog avoided vital parts of her body, but allowed it to bite her leg and make her bleed. The canines on the dog was sharper than any knife Ramsay had used on her and spilled a frightening amount of blood.

_Her blood._

Jeyne knew Ramsay wouldn't kill her because he needed her to give him heirs, but he knew Ramsay could do things worse than death ever could. Sometimes she still can't believe that Reek is Theon. Seeing what he did to Theon proves Ramsay has forsaken his humanity and turned into a beast. Jeyne was worried that sooner or later, Ramsay would make her a pet to, if she misbehaved badly enough, and she was right.

As the battle raged on, men dying, horses screaming, and Jeyne crying, she felt the cold wind that blew in through the tent flap. The wind shook her to her bones because it meant that someone has entered the tent. She didn't know if it was a friend or an enemy and that scared her the most. She was hiding under a wooden table, covered from head to toe by a woolen blanket. Her bone froze as she heard the one word she feared the most.

**Bastard.**

It came from a few meters out of the tent, though the man who said the word wasn't Ramsay, however, it was clear that the man was indeed addressing her husband. After the word was said, she heard steel hit steel and the vibrations rang through her ears, making her head hurt. Along with the steel dancing together, she heard Ramsay's grunts and vicious threats but then she heard what could only be the sound of steel going through flesh.

She already had tears falling from her eyes like a never ending waterfall, but then her whole body started shaking as she heard what could only be Theon being dragged outside. Jeyne thought about making a run for it, by crawling under the tent while the man was preoccupied with Theon but she could never abandon him, not after he risked his life to save her. All she could do is wait before she to was dragged out of the tent and brought before her husband.

The wait wasn't long, only after a few moments did another man enter the tent. She felt a rough hand grab her upper arm and haul her out of the air. She kicked and fought and pleaded, though that did nothing to stop the man from bringing her out into the white wilderness where her husband was waiting for her. The man grabbed both of her wrists and slid them behind her back, crossing each other, and forced her to kneel in the freezing snow.

Her husband was kneeling in the snow in front of his fear shaken pet who looked as though he was about to have a heart attack. Both Ramsay and his armor, that resembled a flayed man, was covered in gore and scarlet, and he had his long sword in his right hand. With his left hand he was stroking Theon's jaw leaving smears of blood onto his thin face. Theon was weeping softly while Ramsay told him how much he missed him and how glad he was to have him back.

“Now to address my sweet wife.” He turned her way and began walking towards her. She threw her upper body from side to side trying desperately to shake loose, but the man's hold did not bulge. Ramsay knelt in front of her as well, but rather than grabbing her jaw, he grabbed her throat in an excruciating choke hold. He wore a devilish smirk on his face but it was his eyes that scared her the most. She had seen Ramsay when he was angry, excited, and bored, but she had never seen this look on his face before. “I have a gift for you, sweetling.” He then reached into the pocket of his breeches and pulled out a red leather collar. “Today is the day, I make you my official pet. I don't think your worthy to be my wife anymore, do you?” He asked, smiling sweetly, as if she was some stray cat that he found and intended to take care of.

“Please I am truly sorry, my love.” She knew Ramsay loved begging, so she begged. “This will never happen again, I swear.” He gently placed a smooth kiss on her quivering lips.

“I forgive you, but still you must be punished.” Before she could beg some more he tightened the collar around her neck, cutting into her windpipe and suffocating her. “Is it to tight? I'm sorry, beloved.” He then untied it and wrapped it around her throat this time not so tight but still tight enough to hurt her. “Take Reek to the dungeons along with Arya. See that all of their clothes are removed and that they are left in complete darkness, no torches what so ever, and give them separate cells.”

“Please, please. I'll do anything.” She had never been to the dungeons, but the stripping of her clothes and being alone with no light, shot fear through out her body. Her pleas were ignored, but Ramsay licked his thick lips at her and smiled, turning away to search through the other tents. She refused to walk and the men had to drag her in the blistering cold, but soon they got tired of that and choose to carry her. She turned her head to look at Theon but she couldn't see him, all she could hear was his sobs.

As they reached Winterfell, she could see the men on the outer gates looking down at her with disgust in their eyes. They were Dreadfort men and had no love for the Starks. To her far left she saw a man in cage, shivering violently. She could tell he had a cloak, but it looked to thin to bring him much warmth.

They quickly took her down into the dungeons not trying to draw attention to themselves because they were carrying the last living Stark heir. Some of the men still had to be loyal to the Starks but as she glanced around all she saw was pink and black. Those were the only colors, besides the Ryswells but they were with Roose Bolton, not the Starks. It seems as if Lord Bolton sent out all of the north men out to battle first and left his own behind.

They finally came to the dungeons. Jeyne had been there once before, but she was a different person then, she wasn't Lady Arya she was Jeyne Poole. She had gone down with Sansa and Arya, though both Sansa and her were afraid, Arya went down there like it was nothing, but they never went to the deepest levels, that were located at the very bottom. It was a very long way down and just like the first time she came down there, it was warm. Winterfell had hot springs that warmed the castle. Back then she and Sansa would get in them together and talk about the future and how they would raise their children together. They never knew how wrong they were.

They were finally at the deepest level, hundreds of feet below ground, she knew because it was completely lost in darkness. She thought about begging again but knew it was useless. No one would dare disobey Ramsay, or they would watch their skin leave their body.

_But Theon did. He was strong enough to to try and save here when hundreds of Stark men wouldn't._

She quickly pushed the thought away. Theon tried to save her but he failed and now they both will pay. They reached the last cell on the right and the men began to tear off the clothing she had on. She had been wearing a gray rough spun along with a brown woolen cloak lined with white rabbit fur, the same clothes the wildling women wore. But now she was in her bare skin, the straw irritating under her feet and the men's stares piercing through her.

They pushed her inside making her fall on her back then locked the door and left. The click of the locked door was the worst part, because it meant no escape. She begged and began to bang on the doors with both fists. Nobody came back for her, and nobody answered her.

She curled up in a corner and wrapped her arms around her legs, every time she felt a rat crawl against her she would let out a sob. She then stood up and began rubbing the walls searching for anything that she could perhaps use to escape or use as a weapon though she knew it would be meaningless. Even if she was to find some type of object that could inflict pain, she still wouldn't stand a chance against Ramsay and his men.

She soon realized there was nothing in her cell except rats, straw, and the darkness, so she went to the corner of her cell and went to sleep, hoping it was just some terrible dream and that when she woke, Ramsay would be right beside her, ready to abuse her some more.

She didn't know how long it had been since she was locked in the dungeons but she figured it couldn't have been that long, considering the fact that she wasn't to hungry. She thought about what Ramsay could be doing. Ramsay always loved to inflict pain, especially on women, and could never deny him self the pleasure for to long. As she began assessing all the terrible things he could do to her she heard foot steps. At first they were faint but they grew louder as the steps grew closer. She realized that there was more than one person walking towards her and knew more than likely who they were. Ramsay did not have a lot of friends but he did know a couple of men who shared his beastly tastes. She braced herself for whatever was to come, though that did little good, considering she was shaking as if she was having a seizure.

The stone cell door opened slowly with a loud creak and light burst into the room, nearly blinding her. Ramsay stood in front of her, wearing black satin breeches, a red doublet made of silk, and boots made from leather. He was accompanied by two large men close to age with him. She knew one was Damon because he always carried a whip with him and the other was Skinner because he asked for a piece of the sheet Jeyne had bled on the night of her marriage.

“Hello wife,” Ramsay said maliciously. She could tell by his tone no mercy would be showed to her but she begged all the same. “Save your begging.” He growled, turning to Damon. “Show her what happens to those who run away.” Damon licked his chapped lips and undid the whip, looking at her all the while. “Try to hit below the shoulders, can't have her looking like Reek.”

Jeyne ran to the wall and tried to cover herself with her arms but as she felt the first whip lash, she couldn't remain in that position. She tried crawling away and then in a moment of madness she tried to slip out the door but she was roughly pushed down to the ground by Skinner, still the whip fell. One lash after another, a couple hit her arms and several hit her back and buttocks. The pain was worse than the first time Lord Baelish had her whipped. He at least cared about how she looked where as Ramsay only cared about how badly it hurt.

After what must have been the tenth whip lash, Ramsay finally said it was enough. Jeyne was in tears now, they fell lightly from her face and onto the straw beneath their feet.

“I hope you have learned a lesson?” He asked. Her throat was hoarse from yelling and it hurt to speak, it hurt every where.

“Yes, my love. I have learned a great lesson today. I swear to you my treachery will not be repeated. I love you.”

“Good. I hope not, but just in case, it would do well to give you a reminder about what will happen the next time you run away.” He snapped his fingers and both men approached her shaking form grabbing both of her arms. She began kicking the air uselessly, trying to escape but they only held her tighter.

“Please I thought I was punished.”

“Oh you were. The whip was the punishment, this is your reminder.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a freshly sharpened knife. She had seen many of Ramsay's knives, the knives he used on her and the knives he used on the servants but never this one. This one was thin and Ramsay held it as if it was a dragon egg, ready to hatch at any moment. He walked closer to her, threateningly, overwhelmingly and Jeyne knew what was about to happen.

She had been begging so much that she didn't even hear Lord Bolton and his tall, hard faced, guard walk into the cell. Ramsay stopped walking towards her and turned immediately as if he had sensed his father's presence.

Lord Bolton took in the scene, Arya naked and bleeding from her whip lashes, two strong men holding her down, and Ramsay with a flaying knife in his hands. His face was emotionless but his eyes had a hint of disappointment in them.

“She is to be the mother of your children, have you know care for her health?”

“She ran away from me. It's only right that I teach her a....”

“You abused her, did you expect her to be lovingly toward you? Don't answer. Go tend to something else and take your men with you.”

Ramsay had anger in his eyes but he also had defeat in them as well. Despite how strong and brave he is, there is something about his father that he fears. Ramsay marched out of the room along with his two men close on his heels but Roose stopped Skinner and said, “give me your cloak.” The man didn't need to be told twice and he immediately unfastened it and handed the cloak over to his lordship, then left, leaving her alone with the guard and Lord Bolton, the father.

He walked over to her noting the tears streaming down her face but didn't say anything. He quickly garbed her naked form with the cloak wrapping it around her small body. He slowly rose her to her feet and put one arm around her shoulder.

As they reached the opening of the dungeon he order his guard to carry her, because she had no shoes. They walked through the castle. Lord Bolton pretending not to notice the stares they were receiving or just simply not caring.

It was very cold outside and the snow was still falling heavily. Men were coming in bloody and bruised from the fight but from the looks of them it is clear they won the battle and Stannis was defeated.

He escorted her to his personal chambers where he and Lady Walda shared a room. She was sitting on the grand bed, eating strawberry filled tarts but stopped when she saw Jeyne in the guards arms.

“Is everything alright?” She said, her mouth covered in crumbs.

“Yes, there is no need for you to be concerned.” Roose replied. The guard sat her down in one of the chairs then left to order a bath be drawn for her. When the bath was finally ready, Lord Bolton escorted her into the next room. As he did so, she could see the curious gaze of Walda following her.

The copper oval bathtub was much larger than her own. It was filled with scented water, that had rosemary and jasmine in it. Lord Bolton nodded to the women standing in the corner and they removed her cloak and helped her into the tub gently, Lord Bolton watching all the while. The maids scrubbed her skin careful not to get any soap into her fresh wounds, then washed her brown hair, from root to ends. She was cleaned thoroughly, then helped out of the tub and back into Lord Bolton's chambers where the maester was waiting for her with different kinds of herbs to ease her pain.

As the maester applied them to the whip marks and the bite marks left from the dog, Jeyne was filled with dread. The maester was healing all of her injuries but Ramsay would be sure to gift her with some more. Once the maester was finished, he helped her into a pink gown with black ruffles at the bottom. Lord Bolton wanted to speak with her privately and ordered every one to leave his chambers, including his wife who was heavy with child. They all left and went to the Great Hall shutting and locking the door behind them.

Lord Bolton has never hurt her but he was still Ramsay's father and could do just as much damage as he could, or worse. The kindness he was showing her was something Ramsay had never shown her throughout their marriage, but no matter how many times she kept telling herself, he is the father of a monster, she still loved the friendly human contact. The only person who could make her feel this way was Theon, but she knew that she would never see him again.

Their little family was destroyed now, Ramsay saw to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on it being two parts but I said I would have something uploaded by Friday and didn't want to go back on my word. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
